1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vacuum container, and in particular to a vacuum container having an air sucking device automatically sucking air from the container to keep vacuum for maintaining food fresh therein.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional airtight container includes a body and a cover detachably connected to the body to prevent outside air from entering into the container so as to preserve the food stored therein. However, after a period of time, outside air eventually enters into the container that will cause decomposition of the food stored therein. In order to solve the shortcoming, an improved airtight container has been introduced on the market. This type of airtight container is equipped with a manually vacuum pump and a check valve. With the provision of the vacuum pump, the air inside the container can be sucked out so as to keep vacuum for maintaining the food fresh therein.
However, because there is not provided with any vacuum detection device to monitor the vacuum status inside the container, users cannot know whether air leaks or not. Additionally, the vacuum pump needs to be manually operated. Accordingly, the vacuum status cannot keep uniform every time using the airtight container.
A further shortcoming of the conventional airtight container is that there is no indication as to when the food is stored therein. In order to record storage time of food, the users generally paste the airtight container with a sticker with a date marked thereon, so that the users are able to judge whether the food is still edible. However, that will destroy the appearance of the container.
Thus, it is desired to provide a vacuum container, which can solve the aforementioned problems.